Luna de Chocolate
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Una conversación con la diosa de la Luna y la Cacería cambia el destino de Saori y Seiya para bien, mientras la Luna es el único testigo de su unión. Mi respuesta al reto de Saori-Luna en Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera.


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Sin más que decir, disfruten a lectura.**_

-¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos? – Susurra al viento una joven de largos cabellos púrpuras. Ésa pregunta lleva rondándole la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pronto encontró la fría y dura respuesta: _**somos diosa y caballero, nuestro amor está tachado de incorrecto.**_ Suspira y mira la luna, brillante y altiva como siempre, solo que podía distinguir en su brillo cierta burla, lo que la hizo sonreír con tristeza. – ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mi desgracia querida hermana? – Pregunta con un deje de fastidio Saori, como respuesta la diosa de la luna se presenta ante ella.

-Te equivocas Athena, yo… entiendo tu sentir perfectamente – Dice la diosa de ojos ambarinos a su hermana mayor, sorprendiendo a esta última.

-Y… ¿Quién es aquel que se robó tu corazón? – Ante la pregunta Artemisa la mira a los ojos con cierto dolor.

-Mi ángel, Touma de Ícaro fue aquel hombre que logró enamorarme – La diosa lunar suspira y cierra los ojos dejando escapar libremente sus lágrimas – Pero… su tiempo en este mundo se acabó, no me atreví a decirle nada por orgullo y mira lo que pasó. Pero tu situación es diferente, tu caballero está vivo, cada vez que haya luna, den rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y pasiones, yo los esconderé con mi manto nocturno, mi luna será la guardiana de sus secretos, es lo menos que te debo por todo lo que te hice pasar tanto a ti como a él – Dice la mujer de cabellera verde dejando a la deidad ojos de lechuza con un gran sonrojo.

-A-Artemisa ¿Pero qué dices? – La joven Kido está atónita por las palabras de su hermana, no pudiendo creer lo que ésta acababa de decirle.

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora ve y hazlo feliz – Dice Artemisa obsequiándole una sonrisa muy sincera, la cual terminó de convencer a Saori de la sinceridad de sus palabras, la diosa de la caza desaparece en un resplandor dorado, dejando a la diosa guerrera con un debate interno, Athena se preguntaba que debía hacer y recordó las palabras de su hermana _**"Ahora ve y hazlo feliz"**_. Con toda la determinación que tenía, decidió ir a buscar a Seiya, sabía que estaría en Sagitario porque hace poco el castaño había sido ascendido a caballero de oro. La joven salió de su templo y empezó a correr, bajando por los escalones que la llevarían con el amor de su vida.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Llevaba varios minutos despierto, sin saber el porqué tenía una gran necesidad de salir de su habitación hacía el pasillo de su templo, presentía que pasaría algo bueno, algo esperado. El caballero solo dormía con un sencillo short rojo, estaban en una época calurosa y solo usando esa ropa podía dormir fresco. Soltando un suspiro se levantó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa para salir al pasillo. Pronto escucha unos delicados pasos y siente una presencia muy conocida para todos, aquella que venía no era nadie más que la misma Saori Kido, la mujer de la cual desde hace mucho tiempo aceptó estar enamorado, pero conocía muy bien las reglas, ellos no podían estar juntos, además nadie le aseguraba que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Saori, ¿Qué haces despierta y aquí a esta hora? ¿Pasó algo? – Pregunta un poco preocupado Seiya. Ante esto la chica sonríe con ternura y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-No Seiya, al contrario. La razón de mi presencia aquí es porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Dice la diosa, sintiendo como el corazón quiere salírsele del pecho, por la única razón de estar cerca de él.

-¿Algo que decirme? – El caballero de Sagitario la mira con curiosidad, ocultando su nerviosismo por la cercanía de ambos. Saori suspira, lo mira a los ojos y lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su guerrero, esta acción sorprende de sobremanera al joven castaño, el cual corresponde al abrazo un tanto aturdido.

-Si Seiya, ya no puedo callarlo más, durante mucho tiempo traté de ocultar mis sentimientos, pensando que solo era el capricho de una adolescente inmadura, pero hasta la fecha me es casi imposible seguir callada – La joven de ojos grises alza la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos – Seiya, yo te amo – El japonés la mira con una gran sorpresa, pero sonríe y la atrae más hacia su cuerpo.

-Es… ¿Es cierto eso? – Pregunta anonadado el ex-pegaso a lo que la joven asiente y se separa de su guerrero.

-Si… Es cierto, te lo dije para liberar mi corazón, te dejo tranquilo – La chica da media vuelta para irse, pero se detiene al sentir como su caballero la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, no te dejaré ir… - Seiya le da vuelta a la diosa, la toma del mentón y la besa haciéndola suspirar. Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que sintieron como su cuerpo reclamaba el vital aire.

-S-Seiya alguien p-puede vernos – Susurra agitada la diosa reencarnada.

-Entonces ven conmigo – Dice el dorado mirándola, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación. Esa noche ambos jóvenes se entregaron a la pasión, pero se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que esconderse de todos y solo en esas noches, donde la luna brillaba tanto como el sol, podían consumar ese amor tan grande que se tenían, hasta entonces debían callar y ser discretos, para poder comerse la luna a besos… como si fuera de chocolate.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Desde sus aposentos en le Olimpo, la diosa de la cacería veía la felicidad de su hermana completarse al estar cerca de aquel joven con ojos y cabellos color chocolate. Sonrió al saber que su hermana mayor ya no era una niña, supo escoger bien a aquel hombre que sería el dueño de su corazón. Con algo de tristeza suspiró, sin saber que alguien había estado observándola desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Qué te tiene tan afligida Artemisa? – Pregunta un joven de cabellos rojos sorprendiendo a la mujer de ojos ámbar.

-¡Apolo, me asustaste! – Dice la deidad femenina con reproche hacia su hermano gemelo.

-No me contestaste – El dios del sol mira fijamente a su igual, logrando que esta última desvíe la mirada.

-Estoy así porque le tengo un poco de envidia a Athena – Dice al fin la joven.

-¿Envidia? ¿De Athena? – El pelirrojo parpadea confundido.

-Puede que parezca increíble pero si, tengo envidia de nuestra hermana, ella aún tiene a su lado al hombre que ama mientras que yo… - La deidad de cabello verdoso deja las palabras en el aire mientras su voz se va quebrando y las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas. El hombre de ojos azules la mira con una expresión de dolor, no le gusta ver sufrir a su querida hermana, por lo que suspira.

-Haré algo que no debería de hacer, pero todo por verte sonreír de nuevo – Dice el dios profeta encendiendo su cosmos, Artemisa lo ve curiosa hasta que siente un cosmos muy conocido por ella, era nada más ni nada menos que su ángel, su guardián Touma de Ícaro. Sin pensarlo la muchacha corre a abrazarlo, el humano se sorprende por tanta efusividad por parte de su diosa, pero sonríe y corresponde. Apolo miraba todo desde lejos, sonrió y se dio la vuelta de regreso a su templo, esos 2 necesitaban privacidad y el no iba a negárselas. Así es como 2 pareja en una noche de luna llena, pudieron reunirse y aquel astro nocturno fue el único testigo de su unión.

_**Bueno sinceramente no sé si me quedó bien, pero espero que al menos cumpla con las expectativas del reto, amo la pareja de Artemisa y Touma, por lo que no pude evitar incluirlos, saludos a todas aquellas señoritas que participan en el reto Saint Seiya -Unión Fanfickera, puede que mi fic sea algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm raro, pero espero que al menos les distraiga un rato. Nos leemos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Athena Chibi.**_


End file.
